Moments
by LittleTayy
Summary: A collection of little one shots written from prompts. Multi-pairings.
1. The One Where Emma Interrupts Regina

**The One Where Emma Interrupts Regina **

* * *

**Prompt: _Emma catches Regina trying to seduce David. _**

* * *

She's really only here to piss Regina off because at the moment, she's honestly got nothing better to do. The Mayor's secretary, Isobel, tries to stop her going into the Mayors office; claiming she's busy but Emma doesn't give a toss about that. She barges in with a sarcastic, 'Madame Mayor' on her lips but what she see's stops her in her tracks.

There before her is none other than David Nolan, her best friends love, almost engaged in a lip lock with the illustrious Mayor. They are standing closely and Emma can see Regina's hand on David's bicep in an overly friendly gesture. The pair looks up, David in surprise and maybe shame and Regina's expression is unreadable.  
"What the hell is this?" Emma can't help but exclaim, looking mostly to David who she has to admit isn't her most favourite person right now.  
"Sheriff Swan," Regina says as she pulls away from David and crosses her arms over her chest, "is there a reason you're here or do you just like barging in to other people's offices?" She continued acerbically.  
"I um, should go," David says before Emma can shoot back a nasty reply.  
He looks uncomfortable and guilty and ashamed and Emma can't help but feel glad he feels that way. After everything he'd put Mary Margaret through, not to mention Kathryn, kissing Regina on top of that would just make him a class A douche. Emma couldn't understand the man sometimes, while he'd had her sympathy for a little while, that stopped when he'd basically believed Mary Margaret (the woman he claimed to love) was capable of murdering his wife.  
After he'd left Emma turned back to Regina, trying to figure out what was going on. The brunette was watching her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she walked back around we desk to sit down. Emma stalked forward, leaning with both hands against the desk as she spoke.  
"What was that, Madame Mayor? I thought Kathryn was your friend? Or is that what you do, steal your friends husbands," Emma bit out disgusted.  
"Firstly, Miss Swan, what I do and with whom is none of your business. Secondly, Kathryn is my friend and she and David are divorcing," Regina replied coldly, glaring at the younger woman. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do. Something you evidently don't know much about," the Mayor scoffed, effectively dismissing the blonde sheriff.  
Emma looks dumbstruck for a moment before turning on her heel and leaving the office. She had no idea what had just happened but she knew whatever it was can't have been good. The only thought on her mind was, why was Regina trying to seduce David?

* * *

_AN: So, just a little prompt that I was given over at tumblr. Short and not that good really but whatever. Review if you like! :) LT._


	2. In Which Emma Needs to Learn to Be Quiet

…**In Which Emma Needs to Learn to Be Quiet**

* * *

**Prompt: _Swan Queen has to be sneaky at night because Henry's upstairs._**

* * *

**** She lets out a little shriek as her back hits the wall and the brunette in front of her promptly covers her mouth. The two are pressed up together deliciously and Emma really can't help the noises she's making.

"Shush," Regina whispers into her ear, causing a thrill to shoot through her body, "Henry is upstairs and if you can't keep quiet, these little playtimes will be over," she continues harshly as she presses her thigh up against Emma's jean clad center.  
Emma moans again but quickly stifles it with her hand as she and Regina continue their heated make out session. Clothes are quickly discarded and before she knows it Emma is writhing beneath Regina in pleasure, trying desperately to stifle the loud moans of pleasure she was emitting.  
The next morning Emma is still there and despite Henry knowing there was something going on between his moms, they hadn't told him much. Still though as he sat down to breakfast with Regina on one side and Emma on the other, he didn't think anything of it. Halfway through his toast, he put the piece down and turned towards Regina, looking curious.  
"Did you hear weird noises last night mom? Like banging and moaning or something?" He asked innocently as Emma almost did a perfect spit take with her juice. Emma's were wide and a light pink tinged her cheeks in a blush as she looked to Regina, wondering what she'd say.  
"No, I didn't hear anything Henry. It must have been the wind or your imagination," the brunette replied, a small smirk on her lips as her eyes lifted to Emma's.  
"I told you to be quite Miss Swan," Regina whispered as soon as Henry had bounded upstairs. The next time they had a little playtime, one of Regina's silk scarves came in very handy.

* * *

_AN: Another little prompt from tumblr. Hopefully I'll have more soon. Review if you like. :) LT._


	3. In Which Henry See's More Than He Should

**In Which Henry See's More Than He Should **

* * *

**Prompt: _Swan queen, Henry walks in on funtimes. Bonus points if he has awkward questions. _**

* * *

Henry doesn't think twice about going into his moms' room unannounced. He is supposed to be in bed but he can't sleep and he wants Emma to make him hot chocolate. He pushes open the door, not knocking, and what he sees makes his eyes widen in horror and his mouth drop open in shock.

His mom, Regina, is completely naked, her eyes closed and Emma, is well...he doesn't quite know what Emma is doing between his moms legs. He continues to stare for a moment before he lets out a horrified 'Oh my God!'. His moms stop what they are doing, Emma sits up quickly and Regina's eyes fly open.  
Henry turns quickly and bolts back to his room, hot chocolate forgotten. He dives onto his bed and closes his eyes, trying to pretend he hadn't just interrupted his moms.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Regina echoes once she realizes what's just happened. She blushes a deep red and smothers her face with her hands. She is completely and utterly embarrassed and just knows she'll be paying for Henry's therapy for years to come. Emma for her part can't seem to stop gawking at the doorway as if that'll erase the last five minutes.

"Did Henry just...?" Emma asks quietly and Regina can't help but feel like Emma is turning into a dumb blonde.

"But-"

"Didn't you lock the door?" Regina asks desperately, finally looking at her lover.

"I thought Henry was asleep!" Emma defended with sheepish grin.

"We have to go talk to him," Regina groaned as she slid off the bed and started to redress.

"What, now? About...sex?" Emma hissed, apparently appalled by the notion.

"Yes Emma. _Now_."

"But he's ten and it's late," Emma tried to reason as Regina threw Emma her tank top.

"We have to. This is what being a responsible parent is," Regina insisted as she took Emma by the wrist and lead her from the room.

* * *

"Henry, can we come in?" Regina asked softly as she and Emma stood in the boy's hallway. Henry just shrugged in reply and the two women took that as a yes as they moved into the room. The pair sat on the edge of his bed as Henry turned around and sat up against the headboard. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Henry took a deep breath and decided to speak first.

"What were you doing to my mom?" Henry asked looking at Emma who was blushing bright red and avoiding eye contact.

"Uh kid...um...I was eat-" but Emma stopped seeing the sharp glare Regina sent her way.

"What Emma was trying to say Henry was that, we were having sex. Do you know what sex is Henry?" Regina said, not sure what she wanted Henry's answer to be.

"Um sort of? But I thought that that was what parents did to make babies... Two girls can't make a baby," Henry replied, confusion creasing his face.  
Both women were stunned for a moment before Regina spoke again.

"You are right Henry. It is how parents make babies however its not just about that. Sex can also be a way to express love when you are in a committed relationship. Emma and I are in a committed relationship and sometimes we use sex to show how much we love each other," Regina said, trying to explain as little as possible but still get her point across.

"Okay," the boy replied slowly, trying to process what he'd been told.

"And next time kid; knock before you come into our room. Alright?" Emma added as she and Regina stood from the bed and made their way to the door.

Just as they were about to leave the room Regina spun around, fixing her son with a fiercely stern look, "And Henry, _do not _impregnate some girl before you finish college or so help me," she said in a tone she hoped would scare him out of having teenage sex.

* * *

_AN: So, another prompted fic! Not sure if it's good or not. Haha. Review if you'd like. :) LT._


	4. In Any World, Regina Will Want His Help

**In Any World **

* * *

**Prompt: _Mad Queen, I know you in any world._**

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes as she saw several sets of tea sets on an old sideboard. She lightly touched the precious China, knowing it was the only remnant of his precious daughter he had in this world. Behind her she heard him clear his throat impatiently and took her time to turn around to face him, after all she had once been a Queen.

"What do you want Regina?" he asked brusquely, eying her suspiciously.

Regina smirked playfully, an eyebrow raised as she considered his question, "Who says I want something my dear Jefferson?" she asked, leaning lightly against the sideboard cupboard.

Jefferson scoffed, shaking his head at the imperious woman in front of him. He couldn't believe she was trying to play innocent with him. Jefferson knew her well and he knew she was not innocent, not in any way shape or form.

"Because I know you in any world Regina. You want something, that little glint in your eyes says so," he told her confidently.

Regina scowled but the expression was short lived as her features softened considerably. Jefferson was startled for a moment, having never seen this particular expression on the woman before. He looked at her curiously, wondering just what her request would be this time.

"I want a child," she told him her voice perfectly masked to hide any emotion.

"I don't see what this has to do with... No," he replied quickly, catching on to what she was suggesting.

"Jefferson, please. We were friends once," she told him, her eyes large and pleading as she moved closer to him, lightly touching his cheek. Jefferson grabbed her wrist roughly before she had a chance to touch him more and yanked the brunette closer. Regina let an involuntary gasp out in surprise but quickly pooled her features as Jefferson stared at her with something akin to disdain.

"That was before you abandoned me in Wonderland Regina. Before I lost Grace; I don't even know where she is in this world Regina!" he spat his grip on her wrist tightening.

"I know where she is Jefferson. She's perfectly fine and safe. Taken care of, just like I promised," Regina told him, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

"I want my daughter back Regina. Until then, I won't do anything for you," he told her vehemently, "I assume you can show yourself out," he said as he opened the door and left Regina in the sitting room.

Regina grimaced, glaring at his back as she followed him out of the room and made her way to the front door.

* * *

_AN: Another little prompt fill from tumblr. For my fabulous friend maemarvelous! :) Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :) LT._


	5. To Walk Through That Door

**To Walk Through That Door **

* * *

**Prompt: _Regina/Daniel - During the first few years, all Regina wanted was for Daniel to walk through her door in Storybrooke. It's been ten years and Daniel never walked through that door, until one day he did._**

* * *

Henry bounded towards the front door eager to see Emma before his moms could get into any kind of argument. As he pulled the big wooden door open, a greeting and a smile on his lips, he was not expecting the person he saw. He was a man, tall and roughly his mom Regina's age.

"Uh hello," he greeted, confusion on his childhood features.

"I'm sorry son; I must have the wrong home. I was looking for a Regina, Regina Mills," the man said, looking around confused.

"You're looking for my mom?" Henry replied confused as he heard his mothers footsteps sound behind him.

"Henry dear, is that Miss Swan? Tell her to stop wasting time," Regina called, knowing full well that anyone at the door could hear her. She could just picture the blonde rolling her eyes and making a face.

Henry was still looking at the odd man as his mother finally came to the threshold of the door. He expected the once Evil Queen to glare at the man and tell him to get off her porch; the reaction he got instead floored him.

Regina gasped as if a wave of emotion had physically hit her. There he was her long lost beloved, whom she thought dead, standing on her doorstep, with her son. She didn't know what to do and instead stood frozen in shock as both Henry and Daniel looked at her quizzically.

"Regina?" Daniel said the same time Henry let out a confused, "Mom?"

"Daniel?" Regina whispered her focus only on the tall, dark haired man. Her voice came out lighter and breathy as she tried to understand what was going on. She had hoped for years that Daniel would walk through her door but eventually she had given up. Instead she'd adopted Henry and for ten years her world hadn't been so dark, until Henry had started believing her evil.

Regina stepped closer, just behind Henry but before she knew it she was engulfed in her love's strong arms. The pair clung to each other desperately; Regina forgetting Henry was still by the door, as Regina whispered 'I thought you were dead' and 'she took your heart' into her lover's ear. Henry for his part stood and watched his mother hug this unfamiliar man with emotion he'd never before seen from her.

"Mom?" he asks tentatively, not sure how his interruption will be met.

Regina turns around, tears in her but not letting go of the man beside her. She has the irrational thought that if she let's go he'll disappear, vanish from her life forever and she doesn't think she can take that heartbreak again. She looks over to Henry and wonders how she's going to explain this when she doesn't even know what has happened or how Daniel is here.

"Henry," she starts, her voice breathy and light, "This is Daniel."

* * *

_AN: Another prompt fic. This one is obviously an AU of Storybrooke. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :) LT._


End file.
